Lily And James: The Beginning
by GrimmReaps13
Summary: I know it didnt happen this way in the books. but its my own version!


"Dad! That's not fair! Lily gets her own clothes and-"

"Silent young lady or you won't be getting any new clothes until next year!"

Lily was quietly sitting in a chair observing it all. She could see her father's red face and his veins popping out.

"Poor Petunia," she thought.

She quietly left the room and tiptoed out the door. She knew all too well that when her father was in a bad mood, don't cross him, for the sake of your life. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She decided to change to go to James's house. She walked down the hallway and opened her room's door.

"Now what to wear?" she asked herself.

She tried on a red top with pink shorts.

"Like I'm going like this," she muttered to her reflection. She went back to her closet to try something else. It took her five minutes before she emerged. She was now wearing a blue sleeveless top that you tie at the bottom front, white shorts, and high-heeled white sandals.

"I guess."

She walked down the street to James's house to play video games with the guys. She always won at Galactic Blasters.

Knock Knock.

Mrs. Potter answered the door and looked down upon little miss Evans.

"My my, Lily! I haven't seen you since last year!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, tightly hugging Lily. She always liked her... and she felt sorry for Lily because of her selfish big sister.

"Hi Mrs. Potter! I haven't seen you in a long time...Getting younger and younger each time..."

Mrs. Potter let out a hearty chuckle.

"Well, we can talk later. I suppose you wanted to play with James?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Follow me. His friends are here, by the way."

Lily followed Mrs. Potter to their den. Mrs. Potter immediately left, leaving Lily with the three boys. They didn't notice she was there because they were busy playing with James's stupid Nintendo (which Lily planned to break once Christmas came around...).

Lily immediately picked up one of the remotes and started pressing all kinds of buttons on it.

"No! Don't!" cried James. He ran ober to her and tried to grab the remote from her.

"Ooohhh-little too touchy, James," said Sirius, laughing.

"Maybe we should go to another room, Remus," Sirius said, still laughing.

Sirius ran over to Jmaes and tried to help him.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Remus exclaimed, turnning off the television.

Immediately, they all stopped.

"Don't be such a smart ass," muttered Sirius.

"Boys! Not in my house!" said Mrs. Potter, carrying in a bowl of popcorn.

The boys ran her over and started shoving pieces of popcorn into their mouths. Lily started laughing at them. They were drooling all over the floor.

"Now, now. You have two ladies present," Mrs. Potter said, getting up.

"We do?" was the only comment heard, and it was spoken by none other than Sirius Black.

When the bowl was finished, they watched a movie.

When the movie was over, they decided it was okay if Lily played, but she couldn't know it was real.

"Me and Remus are a team!" shouted Sirius.

"Okay, I guess I'll get Lily. So Lily.." James said.

He explained to her what Quidditch was and how you play.

"So have you decided what position you're going to be?" Remus asked Lily and James.

"Chaser," Lily said, somewhat simply.

"I'll be the Seeker," James said, smiling.

"Okay. I'm going to be seeker for my team, and Sirius is going to be a beater," Remus said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's play!" Lily said.

"Hold on. First we've got to make a bet," said Sirius.

"The team that loses has to go around school wearing lovey boxers," said James quickly.

"But what about me?" Lily asked.

"You can use my pair. I've got extras," James replied.

They all laughed.

"No, seriously."

"Okay...You can wear the lovely boxers with a bra on the third day of school. Deal?" Sirius negotiated.

"Deal!" they all said.

"Let's play!" said James, tossing Lily a remote.

"You better catch the snitch!" Lily said, catching the remote that was tossed to her.

"Don't worry about me...I always do."

They played for about two minutes, until the screen said, "Blue team wins!"

"Yes!" James yelled, throwing a punch in the air.

"Shows you!" James added, looking at the defeated team.

"That's why I hate playing with James. The game finishes in like a minute!" Sirius said, laughing.

"I don't get it. Is 'Blue Team Wins' good?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yeah. Means we won."

"Oh. Hehehe. My congrats, Potter," Lily said.

"Lily! You're mother called. She says she wants you to go home," Mrs. Potter called from the kitchen.

"Bye!" they all said.

"Til we meet again," Lily said with a final goodbye.

They all watched Lily disappear. Then Sirius said, "Too bad Lily ain't going to Hogwarts. I'd love to see her in that skimpy lil outfit!"

"Yeah," said Remus, laughing.

"Yeah," said James. He had a 'look' on his face.

"James!"

"Huh-uh-Anyone up for another game?"

And the Marauders played again.

**Back at the Evans'...**

**"Goodnight, Lily," her father said, kissing her forhead.**

**"Goodnight, Dady,"**

**Her father left. Lily took out her secret diary and her flashlight, which were under her mattress.**

_**Today I had a great time at James's! I can't wait until his birthday party! Oh-made a bet with Remus and Sirius. I won!!! Write back tomorrow. **_

**She put the stuff back. She went to sleep and must've had a nightmare, because she kept twisting and turning around in her bad...**

**"JAMES!" Lily yelled when she had first awoken.**

**"Relax! It was just another nightmare. I mean, that can't happen to us, can it? I won't let it, if it does."**

**Lily thought about this some more, than smiled.**

**A second later...**

**"LILY!" **

**James was now awake. **

**"It can't be! Or can it?"**

**Lily dressed in an emerald green dress and fancy green shoes. Today was her mother's birthday, and they were going to celebrate it at the Potter's.**

**She grabbed her green purse and ran out the room. They were late. It was now 12:47, and they said they'd be there at 12:30. Lily put all her hair up in a clip.**

**DING DONG (The witch is dead-whoops. Wrong story.)**

**"Oh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans! So nice to see you!" Sirius said, holding the door open for them.**

**"Why, thank you!"**

**Lily's parents walked in. Lily was about to, but Sirius began to close the door.**

**"Hey! What about me?!"**

**"OH-not so nice to see you. But, you're invited, I guess. So come on in."**

**"Thanks a lot, Black," Lily muttered.**

**When Lily walked in, she saw a large group of people.**

**"Are these all Potters?"**

**"Yeah, mostly. We happen to be doing a family get together today. You're family is invited because it's your mom's b-day," James said from behind Lily. She was startled.**

**"Nice dress," muttered Remus. **

**"Thanks."**

**Lily always thought of Remus as the peace guy. But he was way too shy. Besides she already had someone else in mind...**

**"Cake's ready! James, are you coming?" asked Sirius.**

**"Um-no thanks."**

**"Oh-um-er-okay."**

**Remus went with Sirius.**

**James walked Lily to the fireplace.**

**"My mom told me you were friends with Severus Snape."**

**"Yep. I knew him when I was really young. He was always nice to me."**

**"So you like him?"**

**"No, I haven't seen him in years!"**

**"So you liked him before?"**

**"Yes and no. I always liked someone when I was younger, but it wasn't him. It depends on your definition of like."**

**"Love."**

**"UGH! No way!"**

**"Good. Well then you liked him before, as a friend?"**

**"Well, he played with me and protected me. I guess those are qualities of a friend. I didn't know anyone else who was a friend of mine."**

**At this, James was sad. He always thought he was her best friend.**

**"I know what you're thinking, James. But we never hung out or protected each other, or even liked each other. We're almost like-enemies."**

**She softly spoke the last word. She wanted to cry. Lilttle did she know what they would have would be more than just any old friendship.**

**James stood up, said, "I see," and left the room, leaving Lily alone.**

**"What have I done?" she though.**

**She lied down and cried herself to sleep. **

When Lily woke up, she saw Sirius and Remus standing above her, and James was stoking her hair. She sat up. She realized she was in her room with pajamas on.

"Who dressed me?"

All three of the boys looked at the ceiling and whistled innocently.

"YOU DRESSED ME?!"

Lily was freaking out, and the fearless Marauders were scared.

"No, actually James did. We got kicked out the room by mister sensitivity over here. He said he knew you better than us because he lives across the street from you."

"JAMES! Okay, Remus, Sirius, OUT!"

They ran out the room, and when they got to the doorway, stopped.

"Help me, guys!" James pleaded.

" You're on your own, pal."

And with that, Sirius and Remus left the room and closed the door..

"James, how could you?"

"Um-well, I didn't do anything-not much, really!"

"Oh, I see. It's fine with me. Don't do it again."

"So, you're still mad?"

"Yes, kind of."

"Well, your underwear sait it was Monday, but it's Tuesday, so I chaned it to the one that says Tuesday."

"You did WHAT?!"

"Um - I thought I would be generous enough to..?"

James gave his slick Potter smile.

"OH MY-nevermind. So why am I home?"

"I thought you'd miss your own bed, so I carried you here."

"Um-thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome."

"So waht's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"WHAT?!" James couldn't believe what he just heard. In all the years of knowing Lily, she had never said those words before.

"So what's in the bag?" asked Lily, just noticing it.

"Nothing much," said James, smirking.

Lily stood up to go follow him, but he was out the door before she could put on her slippers.

A couple days later...

"Oh my goodness! It's James's birthday! Everybody get ready! He was born at 3:36 AM!"

It was exactly 12:01 AM when Lily said this. She knew that something had woken her up at that time, because she never woke til noon.

"Lily? Was that you? Lily! You know I need my beauty sleep!" Petunia shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I know-you need TONS of beauty sleep. Sleep for a long time til you're beautiful," Lily said, annoyed.

Petunia pulled Lily's hair and then ran back into her room.

"Lily, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Nothing. I just realized it was James's birthday, that's all."

"Well, go back to bed!" her mother yelled in an equal tone of voice as Petunia.

"All right," Lily said.

She walked to her phone, picked it up, adn called James.

"Hello?"

"Hey James! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks! I didn't think you'd remember!"

"Well, I did!"

"Okay..."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Nope. I woke up at one minute past midnight."

"Me too!"

"That's odd-"

"Very odd," they both said together.

"You liked the movie Master of Disguise?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"That's so odd," Lily said. She thought they had nothing in common.

"So how old are you going to be?"

"Eleven. When's your birthday?"

"August third."

"That's not so far from my own birthday. Not even two weeks away."

"What school are you going to?" James asked.

"St. Philip de Neri. You?"

"Oh, um-some public school."

"Maybeit'll be St. Philip de Neri!" Lily said excitedly.

"Um-maybe so."

"Okay, gotta go! See you later!"

"Bye!"

They hung up. Lily took a deep breath. She was nervous. She lied down in bed and stared at the ceiling for an hour.

The next day, Lily got a letter. She opened it and read slowly aloud, "Dear Miss Evans, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry....."

"That's wonderful honey!" exclaimed her mother.

"I cant wait to tell James!"

Lily ran down the street to James' house.

"JAMES!!JAMES!!" Lily shouted

James ran into his foyer with a towel wrapped around his waist, "What?!"

Lily giggled at the sight of James in a towel and said, "That school, Hogwarts, you, Remus, and Sirius talk about."

"Yes," James said. James was now trying to keep the towel around his waist, as it was slipping.

"I got in!" Lily waved the letter in his face.

"Wow, Lily, that's fantastic!" James said. He ran over and hugged her. As he did this, the towel completely slipped off.

"James?" Lily giggled

"What?"

"You-Your towel...."

"Oh...Right.."

I'll Write more when I think of it....


End file.
